Vampire Knight, Keisona
by Sutesu
Summary: You thought it was just Yuki and Zero living at the dorms well there is a new girl named Keisona nickname Kei. Kei's parents were killed by a Level E vampire. What she doesn't know is that she has a special gift and what she was supposed to be.
1. The Past of Fangs

Vampires… They are beasts in human form who drinks the blood of living humans. You never want to get close to a vampire because their gaze will enslave you. Some vampires known as Pure Bloods has the power to change humans into vampires. These human vampires will one day turn into level E vampires which don't have control of their own bodies and are always in a blood lust. If they aren't stop they are known to kill hundreds of humans just to feel full. My mom was one level E I didn't want to see be killed. I still have nightmares of her killing our family. I was lucky enough to be found, a live, and now I lived with the Head Master. The Head Master has a daughter, well adopted daughter, named Yuki.

Yuki has been trying to help me come over my fears and nightmares but nothing is really working. Every night its the same thing, I scream in my sleep. This scream sounds like a bloody screech that could be heard from almost anyone around me. Yuki always have to wake me up every time I start screaming. During the days I'm always locked in my room sitting in the corner of my room hugging my knees crying my heart out wishing I had my parents. All of this change when he came into the family. His name is Zero, at first he was quiet just like I. His family too were attacked by a vampire. I felt sorry for him because I know how it feels when the people you love dies.

After a while of living with us, Zero opened up but my dreams are still nightmares. I remember Zero walking into my room to wake me up and he asked if I wanted to sleep in his bedroom for the night. I spend maybe a month in Zero's room until Kaname came over to visit Yuki. The Head Master asked Kaname if he could some how erase my memory so I would stop screaming in my dreams. Kaname said he would and now the only thing I can remember is Sleeping in Zero's room and living with them. I'm happy now happy to live with them and I'm becoming the smiling girl I was before my family died. Oh yeah, my name is…

"Kei! Your late again!" Yuki yells at me as I run over towards her.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I had to stop somewhere real quick." I try to explain to her.

"Where would that be Keisona?" She asks me.

"The bathroom," Zero says seriously like as I blush a little. I turn to Zero and on my tip toes staring at him.

"Were you following me?" I ask him.

"No, I was just walking by when I saw you walk out of the bathroom." He tries to explain.

"Sure you were peeping tom." I cross my arms turning away with a joking smile on my face. "Did you enjoy the view?"

"W-What in the world are you talking about? I did no such thing." Zero replies like he is being serious about the joke.

"Jeez, Zero, I was only joking." I try to make him think it was serious.

"Anyways, we got worked to do." Zero tells me as he turns to Yuki which is pushing girls away from the door.

"Tell me about it." Yuki yells towards us.

I walk over to Yuki and glared at the girls that she is trying to push away. "Go to your dorm, or el-" I say before a bell cuts me off. Yuki bows her head in defeat then says.

"Were late again."

"Sorry Yuki.." I say before Yuki gets pushed over by the crazy fan girls. I close my right eye and bend my neck back a little thinking that got to hurt. I open my eye again and look at the fan girls in two straight lines with a path in the middle. I turn my head towards the gates as they open to see the night students then I look over at the crazy fan girls to make sure they stay in line. Our job as guardians makes sure that the day and night class students are in line. If anything happens we are supposed to step in and stop it. Its weird though, it seems that all we do is protect the night class students from the crazy fan girls. Zero protects Yuki from Kaname which is a night class student. I love it how we are body guards for the night class when a body guard likes a night class.

I smile and chuckle a little to myself. I hear "Zero!" from Yuki and I look towards their way seeing what the trouble is. I guess Kaname was just flirting with Yuki again and Zero got jealous. It always happens here at Cross Academy. I don't think Zero get jealous easy but I think there is another reason.

I turn my head watching the Night students walk into class with Kaname. Its because they are so different than us. They are vampires.

"Keisona, are you going to just stand there in a daze?" Zero calls out for me.

"Oops sorry…" I walk towards Yuki and Zero. We started walking towards the school then Yuki turns to me.

"You start watching the night class and look out for day class students we are going to talk to the Head Master." Yuki says as I look over to the building.

"Alright." I reply then walk over to the build and climb stairs to get to our patrol site.

As I was saying, Here at cross Academy we have two classes one is the day class for us humans and the other is the night class for the vampires. The Head Master thinks that one day vampires and humans will co-exist with each other. Yuki and I hope his plans will work but Zero on the other hand is trying to come up with something. I'm thinking he wants to find a way to kill all the vampires. I hope he doesn't because…

Zero walks over to me and I stare at him with sad looking eyes then I whisper to myself, "He'll do the unthinkable."


	2. The Feelings of a Human

Its that time again, time to patrol the school. We don't like to take our eyes off the night students. I know, Yuki can't help but look at her sweet Kaname. What I don't get is how the two of them get along other than I think Kaname just wants Yuki's blood then again I could be wrong. I want to know what is going on between them. I don't think I want to let the both of them out of my site. I don't really trust most of the Vampires here, mostly Kaname. Kaname is a pure blood vampire. That type of vampire can turn humans, like me, into Vampires. If he turns Yuki, one of my best friends, into a vampire I will never forgive him.

"Keisona, what are you doing slacking off?" Zero says to me in a confused look.

"I'm not, I'm just looking out for day time students." I reply.

"Well their not that way." Zero points at the boys dorm which I happened to be staring at.

"Oh, heh… I didn't noticed I was staring at that building."

"Wow… You can surely act like an idiot." Zero says as he snickers under his breath.

"Oh, wise guy!" I reply while punching his shoulder lightly with a smile on my face. I hear a sigh next to me and I turn my head to look at Yuki staring at Kaname in the window. "W-What's wrong Yuki?"

"Oh uh… Nothing Kei." She replies to my question. She is the only one that uses my nickname. Zero and Head Master call me Keisona. The way Zero says it, it sounds like I'm in trouble or he really wants to get my attention. When he does, have my attention, I can't help but look him in the eyes. I wonder could it be the same for Yuki when Kaname calls her?

"Come on, you can't always hide things from your best friend." I slap her shoulder lightly in a "Cheer up" kind of way. She seems to be acting weirder than normal. I don't know what to do about it but whatever is wrong with her has to deal with Kaname or else she wouldn't be acting like she is. I really don't know how to help her out with what she is going through… Well I don't even know what she is going through.

"I'm not hiding anything from anyone, Kei."

"Then why are you acting like it?"

"Like I said, I'm not trying to hide anything."

"Would you stop slacking off and be on the look out." Zero interrupts.

"Sorry Zero." I walk towards stairs and go to the bottom floor walking out in the court to look around for anything. After walking a little more I hear noises coming from behind a bush. I look towards it before taking out a gun from its holder which is on my thigh. I may not be a vampire hunter but I still know my way around shooting vampires. I point the gun towards the bush and slowly walk around it to see two girls. One kneeling close to the other one holding a cloth over the other girls knee.

"W-What.. What are you doing here?" I put my gun away and sigh in relief before noticing that the one girl's knee is bleeding. I kneel next to the girl that is bleeding. "Are you okay?" She stands up and wobbles a little before saying anything.

'I'm fine would anyone stop worrying about me." She says after almost falling down before, her friend catches her. I stand up as well.

"You should really head back to the dorms, you really shouldn't be walking around at night." I say to them in a calm voice before trying to push them towards the dorm. I suddenly hear something from above me.

"Kei, are you okay down there?" It was Yuki from on the balcony looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay but one of the girls is hurt down here." I reply.

"Okay, I'll be right down." After she says that I hear a bush or something make a sound then I see her hanging off a tree branch then jumping down. "You know, you really shouldn't be wondering around at night. Its very dangerous."

"I told them that already Yuki. Should we take them to the Head Master?"

"Will you be alright taking them?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." After saying that I help the one girl up and put her arm around my shoulder to help her walk to the head master. Her friend followed behind and we left Yuki there.

It was a bad idea to leave her alone. Not to long, students from the night class came to visit her. I dropped the girls at the head masters and ran back to check on Yuki. I stood behind a tree after hearing voices near the spot where I left Yuki. I could barely tell who was talking but I found out right away. There is something about vampires that I can sense from a long ways away but since there presents is over the place its kind of hard to tell where they are.

I turn my head to look to see Hanabusa Aido biting Yuki's hand. I step forward a bit before seeing something flash by. I blink for a second and looked again. I see Zero holding a gun to Hanabusa's back. I stare for a moment longer to see what happens before I want to interfere. I can't believe Zero is holding Yuki's hand but there is nothing I can do… and I don't want to really do anything… Later I see Kaname walk over to them and then I see Zero leave with Yuki. I follow them because I worry about Yuki. I stand behind trees though to make sure I don't get caught then I ask myself why am I spying on them? Why do I even care? I see Zero take off his tie and wrap it around Yuki's hand that got bitten. Why is Zero so nice to Yuki? Doesn't he know she likes Kaname?

After watching them for a little bit my stomach starts to hurt. I lead against a tree with my back against it then I slide down so I sit on the ground. Why do I feel like this? Were like a family, Zero is the brother and Yuki is my older sister. Yet still, I don't under stand. Will I ever figure out my problem or will never be solved?


	3. What Tomorrow Brings

I sit there for awhile not moving then I hear foot steps. I look around the tree to notice that Zero walked about from Yuki. I wonder what happened after I looked away. Did he.. No he couldn't have. I ignore it and stood up. I watch Yuki watch Zero walk away. I have a feeling that something is between the too but what should I care?

I start to run to Yuki acting like nothing happened. I call out to Yuki, "Yuki, there you are! I been looking for you." I stop by her side and smile at her. The smile was fake of course but I didn't want to let her know something was bothering me because I really don't know what is bothering me.

"Oh, Kei. How long have you been looking for me?" She asks as she turns towards me.

I didn't want to reply because I couldn't think of what to say. I guess I have no course but to lie. "I drop the girls off and when I showed up to the spot we first saw them, you weren't there. Did something happen? Why is your hand over?" Even though I knew what happened but I didn't want her to know that I did.

"Oh, um.. Nothing happened. It was a little scratch because of how I grab onto the tree when I jumped from it." She says as she looks away and putting her hands behind her.

"I hope the night students didn't smell your blood and try anything." I stop to think for a second. I think I was giving away that I knew of what happened. "Well, lets get to sleep. You know we have school tomorrow, we don't want to be tired for it." She nods towards me after I said then and we walk away.

I couldn't sleep that night, thinking about what happened. I wonder what would happen if it was me that Zero saved then I thought I must be crazy. I guess its because of what happened when I was a little kid.

I sit up on my bed and I look up, staring at the ceiling. I close my eyes and think about all of what I can remember of my past. The only thing that comes to my mind is when I had nightmares I would go to Zero's room after he woke me up. I would sleep at his bed side. He was so warm that I could fall asleep in couple of minutes after lying against him. Just thinking about him makes me blush a little.

I stand up and put on my uniform then walk outside the dorm. I know it's a bit late but I don't really care. I sit on the rim of the fountain that we have here at the dorm. Its so big that it looks like a little kid could swim in it. I look down at the reflection in the water then I wonder about what will happen through life. Will everything change or stay the same? I hope that some day Vampires and humans get along.

I stand up and start to head back to the dorm when I hear something. I look around but don't see a thing. I'm guessing it's a wild cat or something because its so late at night that everyone is at their dorms. I head back to get some sleep before school starts.

The class bell rings right when I see Yuki and her friend run in. I don't know who closer. Her friend or I to Yuki but it doesn't really matter to me. I know Yuki longer than anyone but Kaname and the Head Master. Yuki is a really good friend, you can trust her with anything. Once she makes up her mind she will always stay to it. There is sometimes I wish I was like her… like last night.

I turn my head to look at Zero. He is sitting at his spot as usually. He looks very sleepy with his eyes somewhat shut. Not after I think about that Zero lays his head down and falls sleep. I will never get him always falling asleep in class but then again Yuki does it too and so does I. Its not easy staying up late, making sure everyone is okay.

After while of class Zero, Yuki and I head out to patrol the switch. I push some girls away from the gate with no problem but Yuki always have a problem with them.

"Wow they are crazy today aren't they, Yuki?" I ask her after she finally gets a chance to take a breathe of air.

"Its because of St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow. That's why they are acting like this."

"Wait a min. That's tomorrow?"

"You didn't know that Kei?"

"Well, I been thinking about other stuff and I forgot about it. Are you going to give chocolate this year?"

"Not really."

"Then why did you have a recipe guide under your journal in class?"

"I'm just making a gift… that's all."

"For Kaname?"

"Why is it always you two slacking off during patrols?" Zero randomly comes into our conversation. I swear he loves to interrupts up every time we start talking about something. It seems like I haven't talked to Yuki much since we been patrolling and stuff.

"Oh Zero, can't we have a break once in awhile?" I answer him joking around of course. There is something about him that I just want to joke around. I'm guessing I haven't really seen Zero smile. I don't blame him either… His parents died in front of his eyes by a vampire.

"Do they take breaks when they are feasting on people?" he says as he points to the school building. I just sigh at him and then think for a minute. He is always like this never wants to leave them alone. I turn to Yuki and begin to talk.

"Yuki, can we talk later about this after we are done with today?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Sure, we'll walk to the dorm together." She replies with a smile on her face as well.

Today's patrol was boring. I guess its because most of the girls are busy making chocolates for tomorrow. You would think they would sneak in and hand it to them early. I guess they finally learn that we are out here and we will make sure they don't do it again.

Later that night I walked with Yuki to the dorm but I stopped for a minute. I looked down and began to blush before I spoke.

"Yuki, I have a question for you."

"What is it Kei?"

"Its about tomorrow, do you think you could help me make chocolates?"

"Oh, I see. Who are you going to give them to?"

"Why don't you tell me who your going to give your chocolates to first."

"Then its going to be a long night."

Instead of heading to the dorm we walked to the Head Master's house to use his kitchen. We didn't do so good but we still tried our best. I think I made the extremely bad ones but there were a couple that turned out okay. Until I ate one to try it. Yuki and I just walked to town and bought some. I bought a huge box and Yuki bought a small one. I can't wait for tomorrow to come around. I can't wait to give him the chocolate. Him, you ask? You'll have to find out.


End file.
